erfandomcom-20200215-history
Try Carter
Try Carter is the 3rd episode of the 11th season of "E.R." Summary Sporting a large scar on his head, Pratt is back at work, but ends up being sent home early. Neela spends the day looking for a job. The new OR attending declines to perform an illegal organ donation procedure between two HIV positive people, but Carter convinces Corday to do it. Abby irks Ray by ordering a drug test on one of his patients. Luka takes Alex to his soccer game. Susan and her family pay a visit to the ER. NBC Description It's a busy 4th of July weekend and Carter (Noah Wylie) tries to run an understaffed hospital, which is flooded with patients. A biker with HIV is left brain dead from a robbery and his girlfriend wants to donate his organs to a fellow friend, who is also infected with HIV. Carter persuades Corday (Alex Kingston) to perform the organ transplant after several surgeons refused to perform the operation. Meanwhile, Ray (Shane West) is upset with Abby (Maura Tierney) for going above him and ordering a drug test on his patient, a bicycle messenger. Abby later asks Carter out for dinner and drinks in hopes of talking to him about his past problems. Dr. Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) is back early from his recent craniotomy and is not operating at his best capacity. Carter notices his insensitivity to a stabbing victim as well as the fact that he is still suffering from headaches and sends him home. Corday confronts Weaver (Laura Innes) on her latest surgeon choice and the fact that she was not involved in the decision-making process. Lastly, Neela (Parminder Nagra) looks for employment outside of the medical field and has a hard time finding a decent job. Trivia *Although in the opening credits, Ming-Na does not appear in this episode. *In the opening sequence, Abby has an AA "Big Book" in the background on her bedside table as she is getting ready for work. Quotes :Ray(to Abby): Hey, Rockhart. :Abby: What did you just call me? :Ray: Erm, nothing. :Urbanus: Abby, what would you do if the UA's normal on a two-year-old with fever, no source? :Abby: Call it viral syndrome, have them follow up with their PMD. :Urbanus: What if the kid just vomited all the Tylenol he got in Triage? :Abby: Uh, give him a rectal dose and explain to the parents that the fever won't hurt him. :Urbanus: And what would you do if a med student asked you out? :Abby: Call for a psych consult. :Carter (to Ray): So, you aren't really living in the hospital, are you? :Ray: Why? Would that be a problem? :Carter: Might be a problem for Dr. Weaver. She has the place sprayed for interns. :Carter: Dr. Corday. :Corday: Carter. :Carter: Maybe you can help me. I need some help with a patient. :Corday: I believe Dr. Dubenko's covering the ER today. :Carter: Well, I don't think that he wanted to take the case. :Corday: Oh, what? Is it too mundane for our new superstar? :Carter: I think it may be too illegal. :Corday: Oh, so he's cowardly and cocky. You know, he's the perfect compliment to Weaver's treachery and ambition. I'm sorry, Carter. If I have to deal with him, so do you. Good luck. Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes